On The Run For Love
by JercyFics16
Summary: Percy had enough of his hard life, decides that he didn't want to live with it anymore. With his abusive step-father at home, bullies at school, and his secret crush that is his best friend, you can't really blame him for trying to jump. Percy: 17 Jason: 18 Jercy Cover art by Burdge Bug
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

Percy looked over the side of the building, clutching his skateboard to his chest. He heard the bleeping of the cars, and the smell of gasoline in the air. It was a sunny day in Manhattan. He bit his lip. Did he _really _want to do this. Well of course he did. He had no life there. He had no happiness. Sure he had his only friend Jason, but could he hide himself forever? Once his friend found out his secret, would he want anything to do with him? He knew that the hidden part of him wasn't exactly what people would call _normal_. He turned away from the edge and took a deep breath. If he even had the guts to do this, maybe he would see his mom again. That would be nice.

**_Dear Jason,_**

Jason was worried. Percy wasn't on the bus. He wasn't at school. Normally Jason wouldn't be worried, but Percy didn't even text him like he would if he was sick. With shaking, worried hands, he opened his locker to find a note.

**_I haven't really been truthful to you. I haven't really been truthful to anyone, but you especially. I lied about my life mostly. Like those bruises and cuts you keep asking me about?_**

_Jason looked up to see Percy with a black eye, and a band-aid above his eye-brow. He also seemed to be limping._

**_They're from my step-father._**

_"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Jason's questions coming faster than bullets from a gun. Percy swallowed nervously. He could always lie to people easliy, but not Jason. Never Jason._

_"I tripped. I didn't see that the sidewalk stopped suddenly and I tripped."_

**_He beat me since I was six. A week after my mom died._**

_What really happened was that Percy was washing the dishes when one slipped from his hand, making it shatter on the tile of the kitchen. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, clutching his cheek._

_"YOU THINK YOU OWN EVERYTHING? YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS YOURS TO BREAK? HUH!" Gabe yelled. Percy flinched and began shaking. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain._

**_I couldn't tell anyone. Mostly because I felt weak. And he also threatened me. Threatened to kill you. He knew how I felt about you._**

Jason read the piece of paper, before dropping everything, except the note, and ran out the school doors, ignoring yells from teachers. Clutching the note in his hand, he had to find Percy before it was to late. He just hoped he was right on where he would be.

**_I lied to you about my feelings in the past because I was afraid of rejection. Afraid of losing you forever. You only see me as a friend. I'm greatful for that. You were my first true friend. But soon you would forget about me, like the others. They always do, and I can't handle that._**

Percy could feel the tears in his eyes. He put a foot on the ledge, clutching the skateboard tighter to his chest. It was the only thing that would stay with him forever. It never left him for someone better. It never used him to it's advantage. He put his other foot on the ledge.

**_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did, and what I'm going to do. I've been eyeing a building. One where I could end my misery. The investigators would probably go looking for the reason why I did it. They'll probably find you._**

Jason ran and ran. He had to get there. He needed to tell Percy. It was the only way. He wouldn't hide his feelings anymore. He wasn't afraid of how Percy would take it. He just hoped he'll have enough time to tell him.

**_I have one question, why? Why did you become friends with me? Why would the quarterback want to be friends with a low life like me? I guess that's more than one question, but I want to know. I just never asked you because I was afraid of your answer. I guess I am afraid of a lot of things. I guess I am weak._**

He ran, bumping into people, but he didn't stop to say excuse me, or sorry, like he normally would. He was on a timed schedule. And he didn't know if it was too late.

**_I just wanted to say one last thing before I become one with the pavement._**

Percy lifted his foot inch by inch, putting it a little forward, off the ledge. But he was pulled away from the ledge roughly. Making him drop his skateboard. Turning to face the person who interrupted him, but he stopped in his tracks before he could even utter a word.

It was Jason in front of him. He put his hands on each side of Percy's face, tears running down his face.

"Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again." Jason said, before crashing his lips on Percy's.

**_I'm in love with you. I fell in love with your smile, your sky blue eyes, sun blond hair, your everything._**

Percy flung his arms around Jason's neck, burring his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss.

**_-Percy_**

"I love you too."


	2. The Scars

**The Scars**

Mr. Grace looked at the frail boy that slept on his couch. For the first time, he actually saw the boy at peace. He sat on his brown arm chair as he watched the boy. He still didn't believe the 360 turn his life took in less then an hour of waking. He had sent Jason outside so he wouldn't miss the bus to school, then driven to work. Not ever thirty minutes after being there he got a text from Jason to pick him up at _The Sweet on America _candy store. Sure he was angry that his son had skipped school, but he picked him up anyway. When he got there, he saw Jason and his friend, Percy, sitting at a table outside. Percy eating blue ice cream, wiping his cheeks every few seconds with Jason's arm around him, rubbing his hand up and down, comforting his friend.

"Jason, Percy, what do you boys think you're doing? You two should be in school." He looked between his son and the boy that he considered a second son. He noticed that Percy's eyes were red from crying.

"Dad, I'll explain once we get home okay. Please?" His son never pleaded for anything, so he agreed.

"Fine, but I want an explanation _as soon as we get home. _You understand?"

"Yes sir."

When they got home, Jason lead Percy to the couch, where he went to sleep almost instantly. Jason lead him into the kitchen, sitting him down at the kitchen table.

"We can't take Percy back to his house."

"Jas-"

"No, we can't. We just can't. Not with him there."

"Jason, your not making any sense. Just explain to me what is happening."

"Percy's step-father isn't really nice."

"Well not all parents are nice Jason."

"I didn't mean it that way." That's when everything clicked into place. Why Percy would flinch every time someone clapped him on his back. Why he was always sporting a bruise on his face. Why he always kept quiet. Why he was always uncomfortable when he was left alone with an adult.

"That poor boy." he said, wiping a hand down his face. "Did you call the police? Report it?"

"We were waiting 'til we, I, talked to you first." He nodded his head at his son.

"After I''m done on the phone, wake him up. I want him to eat something, he's to skinny and pale." Jason nodded and ran into the living room. He grabbed the phone, took a deep breath, and dialed the police station.

"Hi, yes I called to report Child Abuse."

—Later That Day—

So now here he was, watching the boy sleep on his couch. He was wearing one of Jason's pajama pants, and one of his big long sleeve t-shirts. Jason had brought out his extra pillow and blanket for him to use. Mr. Grace just watched him, wondering how he could have _missed it. _How he could have missed how the kid barely ate at the Grace's residents when he came over. How he was always ridged whenever an adult was near him. Or how he was as pale as the moon whenever someone started yelling about one thing or another. _He should have seen it._

He would be going to court soon to get full custody of Percy. Mr. Gabriel Ugliano was currently behind bars right now. Which upon hearing the news, Percy seemed to visibly relax, something he never seen Percy do, _ever. _

He saw Percy stir in his sleep, making the t-shirt ride up his back, giving Mr. Grace full access to seeing Percy's back. Though that only made him angrier at Gabe. He saw the whip marks, the knife cuts, _everything. _Some of what he saw, he never could really explain. Of course he would never tell Percy that he saw the scars. Percy would show him, himself when he was ready. He didn't want to make him do stuff he didn't want to do. Although, he would have to make them go back to school, well at least Jason. But splitting them up might not be such a great idea. He knew that they liked each other, and that they were together, he was happy for them, but that didn't mean they could just let their grades fall. He even wondered how many times Percy skipped school just because Gabe would keep him home for some "discipline."

He shook his head, and stared at the floor as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his face. He tried to clear his mind the best he could, got up and got ready for bed. He would dwell on the matter tomorrow.

—The Next Day—

"Percy?" Jason called. His dad already left for work, leaving him and Percy home alone. He just hasn't seen Percy _at all_. And that scared him. After what almost happened yesterday, he wanted to keep a close eye on Percy. That obviously didn't work seeing as he didn't know were he was.

"PERCY!" He stopped and listened for a reply. That's when he heard soft crying coming from the bathroom. He knocked twice.

"Percy you in there?" Jason slowly opened the door to a distraught Percy, curled up in a ball, knees under his chin, arms around his legs, shaking, tears streaming down his face. He also saw a knife on the floor in front of Percy. It didn't have blood on it, but Jason knew what Percy was planning on using it for. He quickly sat next to Percy, wrapping him up in his arms, kissing his hair. He'd seen the scars that lined up Percy's arms.

"I'm here for you. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Jason knew that not only love will heal a broken person, you have to let them know that your there as a friend to. He didn't like how modern day love stories romanticized stuff like what Percy was going through. He held onto him, telling him that he was there, no matter what.

"Why?" The word passed out of Percy's mouth surprised Jason. What did he meant by that?

"What?"

"Why me?" Percy looked at Jason in the eye. "Why did you become friends me? Why me of all people?" Jason looked at Percy, thinking about how he could word why he felt so connected to Percy.

"The way you see the world." He answered after a while.

"I don't get it."

"Even after what happened to you growing up, that never stopped you from seeing the beauty in the world. People would always point out the badness in the world, but you would always counter act it with something majestic about nature, about people. That's what fascinated me about you. It was like you've seen to much, but you knew that there was still hope. You helped me see hope in everything. Almost everything anyway. That is why I became friends with you, and fell in love with you. You were true to yourself even after every bad thing." He saw Percy smile before he snuggled up in Jason's side. He kissed Percy's hair again.

"I love you."


	3. The Nightmares

**The Nightmares**

Jason watched Percy as he slept in his arms in his small twin size bed. His raven hair was buried in his shoulders, arms curled into his chest, Jason's arms around his waist. He was watching for any signs of discomfort, that way he could wake him up before he started screaming again. The reason why he was sleeping in Jason's bed in the first place.

_A scream broke through the Grace's household, waking Jason's up from his dreamless sleep. Almost immediately he ran into the living room, shaking a the person on the couch. The source of the screams._

_"Percy! Percy wake up!" Jason yelled at him. As soon as Percy opened eyes, he wrapped his arms around Jason like he was his life line._

"_It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into Percy's ear as he ran his fingers threw the black hair._

"_Just hold me." So Jason just sat there, rocking him back and forth. He kept it up until he heard the gentle snores from his boyfriend. He picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Percy instantly snuggled into Jason's chest. He pulled him in a tight embrace._

"_Your safe. I got you."_

"Jason?" Jason looked at Percy startled. His sea-green eyes were only half open and he could see the cloudy look over them. Percy was talking in his sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have blue pancakes tomorrow?" Percy yawned. "My mom used to make them." Then he drifted off to sleep.

—Next Day—

Mr. Grace woke up and walked to the kitchen. He was going to make breakfast for the two boys, but what he found was Jason making blue pancakes, like _really_ blue pancakes.

"Why are those blue?" Jason turned around startled. His cheeks got really red.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh..." He looked left and right for and escape. Seeing none, he sighed and stared at his feet. "I'm making them for Percy."

"Making what for me?" They turned to look at the boy with disheveled black hair, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Percy looked around the kitchen, when he spotted the blue food on the table in front of him. He jumped into a seat and started scarfing it down his throat. He stopped when he noticed the others staring at him. He blushed and put his fork down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, no, it's fine. Hey Jay, serve me a plate will ya? Let's have a meal together."

So for the next half-hour, the three talked about different things, ranging from sports, to TV shows, to everything in between. Percy smiled. This was the first time he was happy, _inside and out._


	4. I'm Sorry (Not An Update)

I am so sorry.

I can't work on this for a while.

This wil be on hold til further notice.

Again I am sorry. I just can't continue the story.

Please forgive me and don't be mad.

-JF15


	5. The Boy - READ NOTE PLEASE

AN: Thank you guys for being understanding. You guys are the greatest. I wrote this chapter a long time ago but couldn't finish it. I decided to post it so you guys at least GET SOMETHING for being the most understanding followers.

Thanks. It means a lot.

This might be it til, well not real soon.

Mrs. Grace will be OCC

The Boy

Thalia wrapped the dark blue wool sweater tighter around herself as the frosty early January air blewn harder. She smacked her gum as she knocked on the door of her brother's house. She straightened her back as she saw a shadow pass the door. The door open just a sliver before closing.

"Jason? Jason, it's Thalia. Open the door." She crossed her arms angrily, even if it made her cold.

Her mother had dropped her off before going to the mall to catch up with her old friends.

"Come on, this isn't funny, open the door. It's cold."

The door finally opened to a smiling Jason.

"Sorry 'bout that. Percy answered the door and didn't know who you were." He said as Thalia stepped inside.

"Who's Percy?"

"My, uuuuh, boyfriend."

"YES! FINALLY!" She cheered, first pumping her fists in the air then hugging him, squeezing his insides.

"Can you be a little quiter, you busted my eyedrums. And let me go, my spleen hurts." He grunted.

"Sorry." She let go of him. "Mom and Dad should be home soon. So, where's this "Percy"?"

"In my room, probably trying to study for the test he missed last Friday." He watched her as she started walking down the hall. "Wait," He stopped her. "Be careful to what you say to him. Please."

Thalia nodded then walked down the hallway and knocked on the door.

'I hope he lets me in this time.' She thought.

He opened the door wider than last time, letting Thalia see sea-green eyes peeking through the crack between the door and the door frame.


End file.
